Quick connect tools are known in the downhole drilling and completion industry for a number of applications and in a number of forms due to the need for efficiency in running and moving to an operational stage. Downhole completions contemplated include but are not limited to hydrocarbon production, carbon dioxide sequestration, etc. In any case, reaching an operational stage is where money is made as opposed to being spent. It is therefore not surprising that many efforts have been made over the years to increase productivity by creating configurations capable of quickly mating various components for the downhole environment and also will not be surprising to those skilled in the art that other and different quick connect configurations are needed and sought to chase the ever tightening window of efficiency.
Moreover, as advanced activities in downhole operations continue to flourish, additional components are needed with enhanced performance. For example, while control lines of many types have been run into the downhole environment for years, they generally are a part of tool strings made up with connections. Connections do work well for their intended purposes and have certainly been made use of ubiquitously but losses are a part of connections for some types of control line applications. Since any kind of improvement in function of components is always welcome to the industry, improvements in function and speed of installation of control lines will be well received by the art.